micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/10 February 2014
00:42 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 00:54 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 00:55 Hi 00:55 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 00:57 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 00:58 Lycan 00:58 Heard about this Crosstania nation haha 00:58 About what? 00:59 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Crosstania 00:59 This silly idea for a micronation XD 01:00 I find it stupid 01:01 -!- Aizenhand has joined Special:Chat 01:01 Guden Dai 01:02 Guden Dai! 01:02 Not staying long, going to bed soon... 01:03 Ok 01:04 Crosstania is stupid 01:05 Claims to be Christian, yet they probably ignore the Leviticus and Romans verses denouncing them. 01:05 Well not stupid, because they are not radicals, but kind of awkward. 01:05 Oh well 01:05 Too da loo 01:06 私はがいじんです 01:06 What? 01:06 I have no idea 01:07 About a nation claiming to be Christian 01:07 That in itself is frowned upon by Alenia 01:07 Alenia despises and refuses diplomacy with theocracies. 01:10 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Nahaal_I/Realm_or_Kingdom%3F 01:11 What about her 01:11 Its a it 01:11 Some transgender 01:11 Read my comment 01:11 ....Ok 01:12 What no reply? 01:12 What about it? 01:12 Got any comment you want to reply 01:13 I am trying to tell them to stop basing it on one gender's rights and base it on all 01:13 And I agree to that 01:13 And that's why I support LGBT rights rather than just gay rights like some people 01:13 And shtuff 01:13 And like I said before, Alenia has unbiased trials 01:14 Well will you comment to back me up before being crucified by them.. 01:14 Nope 01:14 Wow, nice friendship 01:14 A Christian nation doesn't necessarily mean it's a theocracy, I think? 01:14 Eh Aizen 01:14 Want to reply to my comment ? 01:14 A theocracy claims to be ruled directly by God, like the Templar Kingdom does 01:14 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Nahaal_I/Realm_or_Kingdom%3F 01:15 If its rule and judgement is overlapped with bible verses, Alenia doesn't want anything to do with it 01:15 That's how we roll 01:15 :p 01:15 Whereas a Christian nation simply has biblical morals influencing its government 01:15 If their politicians or leaders quote bible verses in speeches or debates 01:15 We want nothing to do with it 01:16 Very well. That's your decision 01:16 Not my decision, but the emperor's decision 01:16 Well, your nation's decision then 01:19 Alenia seems to be a lot different than other micronations in those aspects 01:19 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 01:19 It's socially liberal, yet outlaws theistic influence in politics and outlaws excessively whimsical music 01:19 Lol 01:20 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 01:20 My nation, West Germania and the Empire it's part of (New Israel) are Christian states. We still allow freedom of private worship. And I assure you, we would treat citizens well 01:21 If a Christian wronged a non-Christian, the perpetrator would face the same justice as anyone else. 01:21 We have blind trials, essentially 01:21 non-Christians wouldn't be denied access to facilities enjoyed by others. 01:22 The judge is handed a report of the crime, who did it and what happened. It doesn't include the gender, the name, the age, etc. 01:22 Religion as well 01:22 It's apparently controversial now to have a government that stands up for traditional marriage, but we will continue to do so. We are not ashamed. 01:23 We allow marriage between all genders and races 01:23 But not all species... Lol 01:23 We allow marriage only between the gender God allows 01:23 All species, who would do that type of marriage? 01:24 You would be suprised 01:24 Lol 01:25 uh oh 01:25 ? 01:26 thr species lol 01:27 Maybe somebody would marry their anime pillow xD 01:27 Race isn't an issue in marriage anyhow. I can't believe interracial marriages were banned. There's nothing in the Bible against it. 01:28 Ikr 01:28 Omg 01:28 DIY Wikia and Olympics Wikia keep being recommended to me 01:28 xP 01:29 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/David_Baker_Land 01:29 How childish 01:29 Ikr 01:30 I asked Falls to delete it 01:30 Guess what 01:30 He didn't 01:30 ._. 01:30 Wow. 01:31 I think Sebastian is waiting for their leader to come on chat so he can make their leader cry 01:31 He has been on here multiple times 01:31 It's impossible 01:31 Lol 01:31 Haha. 01:35 Finally I got Microsoft office 2013 01:35 Goodbye stupid Google docs 01:35 Adding extra blank pages when using page number 01:36 I like Google Docs 01:36 Google Docs to be honest does not have that many fun features to me 01:36 Which is why I have office, and Libreoffice 01:36 I've got used to the ribbon in Office now. I like it :D 01:36 Does it need to? 01:38 Klugge is vierendritti over onen Midnichtes :O (1.34am) 01:38 Gude Nicht, alle! 01:38 Night 01:38 -!- Aizenhand has left Special:Chat. 01:39 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 01:41 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 02:00 -!- Charleswillis2000 has joined Special:Chat 02:01 -!- Charleswillis2000 has left Special:Chat. 02:11 -!- Charleswillis2000 has joined Special:Chat 02:11 -!- Charleswillis2000 has left Special:Chat. 02:25 -!- Charleswillis2000 has joined Special:Chat 02:25 -!- Charleswillis2000 has left Special:Chat. 02:26 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 02:26 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 02:44 -!- Charleswillis2000 has joined Special:Chat 02:44 -!- Charleswillis2000 has left Special:Chat. 02:47 -!- Charleswillis2000 has joined Special:Chat 02:48 -!- Charleswillis2000 has left Special:Chat. 04:14 -!- Kyng Fyrst has joined Special:Chat 04:14 -!- Kyng Fyrst has left Special:Chat. 16:28 -!- Thayawthahangyi has joined Special:Chat 16:30 -!- Queen Nahaal I has joined Special:Chat 16:30 Hello. 16:31 Morning. 16:31 how go things? 16:32 Good. 16:32 i glad 16:33 What's your opinion about diplomacy? 16:33 Crosstania 16:34 hah, well im not one for elections let say that 16:34 Thayawyi People's Democratic Republic 16:37 -!- Thayawthahangyi has left Special:Chat. 16:37 -!- Fallschirmjäger has joined Special:Chat 16:37 Hello. 16:39 Hi 16:42 How are you? 16:42 Fine, and you? 16:47 -!- Queen Nahaal I has left Special:Chat. 16:47 Swell. 16:55 -!- Fallschirmjäger has left Special:Chat. 16:56 -!- Queen Nahaal I has joined Special:Chat 16:57 May I ask your name?! 16:57 -!- Queen Nahaal I has left Special:Chat. 16:57 -!- Queen Nahaal I has joined Special:Chat 16:58 -!- Queen Nahaal I has left Special:Chat. 17:42 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:53 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has joined Special:Chat 17:53 Good evening. 17:54 Hola 17:55 How goes it? 17:57 ? 17:57 How is it? 18:00 How is Austrar, i mean? 18:01 Good, borders officialy completed after 1or2 hours 18:01 Sweet. im heading out to the border to put out our newly bought communist flag next to our official flag. 18:01 stoked. 18:02 Very nice 18:02 Like the flag 18:03 Think it would be bad to make a micronation on minecraft? 18:04 Hmm. It might be laughed at by some members of the community. 18:04 -!- Queen Nahaal I has joined Special:Chat 18:04 Well, if you were to take the whole situation properly it could work 18:05 Hello. 18:05 It has a lot of potential 18:05 Hello 18:05 Evening. 18:05 nearly 8pm here and its so dark thats not good :/ 18:06 Should I do it? I would like some advice (btw its 6:07 here in Scotland) 18:08 Guys, would you like to establish relations with Crosstania? 18:08 I only exchange relations with those in the EUM. 18:08 If you are, sure. 18:09 I would need a few allies 18:09 ok 18:09 Yes, Crosstania is in the EUM. 18:09 Crosstania 18:10 Sure, i'l put you in my diplomatic relations paragraph 18:10 And I will add you. 18:10 Well, depending on feedback my new 'virtual' nation shall begin 18:11 Chancellor : Give me your nation link! 18:12 By the way, I suggest taking territory that you can actually get to so you can improve. But its your choice 18:13 Republic of Bromenia 18:13 I've added your nation :P 18:14 Well im going to go get this nation planned, goodbye 18:14 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:14 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has left Special:Chat. 18:14 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 18:14 Helloù 18:14 *Hello 18:15 Hola! 18:17 -!- Queen Nahaal I has left Special:Chat. 18:20 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat. 21:01 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:06 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:09 -!- Charleswillis2000 has joined Special:Chat 21:10 -!- QwertyMals has joined Special:Chat 21:10 -!- Charleswillis2000 has left Special:Chat. 21:10 -!- QwertyMals has left Special:Chat. 21:26 -!- QwertyMals has joined Special:Chat 21:27 -!- QwertyMals has left Special:Chat. 22:29 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:30 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 23:36 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:39 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 2014 02 10